A Deidara x Tobi Christmas
by Catiprojectc
Summary: Deidara and Tobi are out in the woods, Deidara is afraid, and hasn't yet forgetten that person that meant so much to him, but has he maybe found new love? DeixTobi slight hints to SasxDei


Titel: A DeiTobi Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters of naruto, I have fun with them, and enjoy putting them in my stories, I don't earn money with this in any way, If I would.. I'd be freaking rich

Warning: this is Tobi x Deidara with slight hints to Deidara x Sasori… yeah yaoi no like no read

Note: This story is a early Christmas present for a dear friend, known under the name: Hinatahyuugarocks22

Note 2: I didn't use deidara's habit of saying un, in this fic, sorry...

Pleas enjoy

--------

Cold air brushed past his cheeks as snowflakes delicate and pure fell from the sky, dwarling and softly falling. Feet shuffling slowly through the snow, as clappering teeth could be heard from miles away.

Tobi was enjoying all the snow and winter fun, but his sempai wasn't his sempai was looking grumpy and looked like he would bit his head of any moment.

But Tobi would cheer sempai up. With a little run he made a big jump and landed on his back, flapping his arms and legs.

"Look sempai a snow angel" he got off making the snow fall of his back and out of his hair.

"Isn't it beautiful" he asked cheery.

Deidara simply rolled his eyes and gave Tobi a death glare that would even make Attila de Hun run for the hills and scream for his mother.

"Would you pleas stop playing foolish games and gather wood for the fire already, seriously Tobi, if you keep this up by the time your done an Ice cream will have more warmth then me"

Tobi looked disappointed and if his masked hadn't blocked his face from sempai's view, His sempai would have seen that the look on Tobi's face resembled that of a little dog who had just been beaten. But Deidara didn't know and to Tobi's knowing didn't care.

Deidara on the other hand had only interest for his own thoughts, his own feelings, his own sadness. Only one winter ago, he.. and HIS sempai had shared a Christmas, it was warm and cheerful, and his Sasori-dana had showed him many things, which he would never forget.

Deidara looked around for Tobi, he was tired of the cold and the snow. But when he looked around, Tobi was gone.

"Tobi…"

No answer.

"Tobi ! …"

No answer, only cold silence and rustling leaves.

Where is he, deidara thought getting a bit worried now.

that dork probably walked into a three and got buried under a load of snow, I have to find him before he gets to cold and if that happens I'll have to carry him back to the cabin

Deidara started looking, walking for some time, he started to have a fear in his heart, that started to grow and grow. What if something bad had happened to Tobi. His Tobi. Yes his Tobi, even though, he missed his sasori-dana, Tobi had been there to lift his pain, little by little. Tobi had been there, in all the heavy times, there just for him. Tobi always took in all the insults and all his rages. Not caring for them, just listening, absorbing all of it.

Deidara stood still in the open space where he had lost Tobi out of sight and saw Tobi's snow angel and smiled softly. It looked frumbled and not like an angel at all, more like a big spot of paint or something else. But Tobi was an angel, he didn't need to deny it he was. To Deidara, Tobi was an angel, a friend, someone Deidara wanted to take care of. Deidara knew he always was nagging at Tobi, throwing insults at him, he just hoped Tobi would look past them and see the real meaning behind them.

After standing there, for god knows how long, Deidara saw that the moon had risen even higher then when they had set out to gather wood.

Slowly starting to walk back to the cottage he kept his eyes out, maybe Tobi had lost his way back to the open space and was already back.

Deidara stopped in his tracks when he suddenly heard the bushes behind him rustle.

"Who goes there?" he shouted towards the bushes.

"Don't do anything, it's me sempai!" the voice of Tobi sounded somewhat panicked.

Deidara made his way through the bushes and stopped, looking at Tobi, laying under a pile of snow, as he had suspected, with only his hands and head sticking out of it. It was wrong, but so funny at the same time. Deidara started giggling first but that soon turned into a loud laughter that probably could be heard throughout the entire forest.

"Sempai's not angry" Tobi finally asked when Deidara had found back his composure and had been starting to dig Tobi out.

"Of course not, it's actually quite amusing"

"It is, so Tobi should do this more often?"

"No, silly.. now why would you do that, get yourself snowed in, freezing your but of.."

"It made sempai laugh, and Tobi likes it when sempai laughs…it makes Tobi feel good and warm inside"

Deidara stopped with digging Tobi out and gave him a puzzled look with a soft blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Tobi knows that Deidara misses his sempai, but Tobi has to admit, he's happy to have Deidara as his sempai now, and doesn't want anyone else"

"Tobi…" deidara brought out.

Tobi made his way out of the pile and walked a little bit further and then bend and picked something up. He walked to Deidara and kneeled beside his sempai and hold out a flower, a little daisy, it looked almost dead, yet still had it's colours.

"How … did you find this? " Deidara brought out, slightly amazed, cause being the season it was, flowers just weren't suppose to grow.

"Tobi was looking for wood and got lost, so he headed back to the cottage instead and saw the flower, sticking out of the snow, I wanted to pick it up for you, cause the flower reminds me of you Sempai, but Tobi slipped and walked into the tree and got buried, but I now give it to you"

Deidara took the flower and gave tobi a soft smile and patted his head.

"Thank you Tobi" he stood up shaking of the snow still holding the flower.

"Now let's head back and warm our selves' up.

"Yeey" Tobi said cheering running up front back to the cabin.

Deidara stared at the back of Tobi, feeling the fear that had his heart covered lift somewhat, it was still there and it would always be, but for now, he whispered apologies to his Sasori-sama "I'm sorry Sasori-sama... I found new love, someone else that I wish to protect, someone else who's dear to me, someone who loves me like you did, pleas forgive me, and don't hate me, you will always be in my heart, but not first place anymore..."

"Deidar-sempai, I can see the cottage!"

"Hey Tobi..." Deidara said slowly

"Hm... what is it..."

Deidara walked back and stood still in front of Deidara worrying what might or could be wrong with his sempai.

Deidara smiled softly at Tobi and raised his left hand to the side of Tobi's mask, sliding it a bit to the right...

"Sempai, what are... sempai... ?!"

Tobi hushed as soon as he felt Deidara's lips press softly against his, not demanding, but sweet, and Tobi knew that with that kiss, it was his Sempai's way of saying... "I love You, and don't you ever leave me"

And as the cold winter wind blew over the forest, and the mountains, making all the white, innocent and pure snowflakes fall harder then before, Two people had found each other and would be together for as long as they seemed fit.

Which we all know, is like forever right?

The End.

-----

I hope you enjoyed,

All rights are reserved to (C) cati0vz . Iris


End file.
